Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric actuator, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid discharge head.
Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator having a piezoelectric element is used for a liquid discharge head discharging liquid, such as ink, for example, from the viewpoint that the displacement amount can be controlled with good accuracy. On the other hand, from the viewpoint of improving various kinds of piezoelectric performance of the piezoelectric element, a development focusing on the crystallinity in each functional layer of the piezoelectric element has been made.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-118232 describes a technique relating to a piezoelectric element focusing on the half width of the peak by a X-ray diffraction rocking curve method. According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-118232, the half width of the rocking curve of a piezoelectric layer is controlled. On the other hand, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-17767, various kinds of piezoelectric performance are improved by controlling the half width of the rocking curve of an electrode layer.